


蓝色电车

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 只是一次霓虹风尝试，很短，最俗套的高中生x大学教授设定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一次霓虹风尝试，很短，最俗套的高中生x大学教授设定

那个男生，欧比旺是第三次看到。

棕头发，瘦高个，身材带着些可靠的硬朗，坐在斜对面距离他三四个人的位置，耷拉下肩膀的脑袋随着列车的前进偶有摇晃，显然已经彻底睡着了。

第一次相遇时他可比现在神气。欧比旺还清楚地记得自己当初把头抬起完全是因为觉得他很吵，吵到影响他读书，天知道把注意力集中在手里这堆枯燥艰涩的文字上已经付出了他多少努力。

然后他们的视线撞到一起，男生仓促间赶忙把头转了回去，徒留他一个沉默的背影，隔了好半晌才憋不住似的抖动起肩膀和另一个皮肤略黑的同伴爆发出一阵更爽朗的大笑。欧比旺对他们在笑什么毫无头绪，他只知道那惹得他心情愈发不快，让他牢牢记住了一双因为惊讶而睁大的蓝色眼睛。

 

第二次欧比旺却变成了匆忙把目光移开的那一个。

列车离站重新启动，接连涌入的旅客瞬间将还算空荡的车厢填得满满当当，欧比旺下意识循着一阵颇为耳熟的讲话声扬起了头却猛然愣住——

高中生？他诧异地盯着眼前的制服，完全忘记自己盯了多久，更忽视了对方比第一次站得更近的距离，直到一道目光忽然下垂与他相接才近乎狼狈地将眼神收回。在那之后他似乎是听到了一声轻笑，等他再度小心翼翼地斜过余光偷看时男生已经回过了头继续和同学聊得兴起，再也未向他瞧去。

可这个女生和上次并不是同一人——欧比旺抓着书脊默想到，牙齿不自觉磕在下唇上，剩余的路途连半个字也没看进去。

 

这会儿的他看上去却又睡得相当熟。

欧比旺扶了把眼镜，视线再次越过书顶注视着唯一坐在对面的人。这节车厢此时就剩下了他们俩，距离终点站也不过还有两三站的路程，他不由猜想起这人是不是在棒球社训练的太过辛苦以至于坐过站睡过了头？

然后他犹犹豫豫地收好东西，一脚踏出车门却又不放心地绕回来，因为终点站广播提示音响起的时候，睡在对面的家伙无非是动了下脖子很夸张地把半张脸都贴上了窗户，帽子摇摇晃晃地滚落地面，似乎恨不得把整个身体塞进椅背里。

“喂……”

欧比旺说，捡起帽子推了推男生的肩膀，终于瞧见了那双逐渐睁开的蓝色眼睛。也不知怎么搞的，他提前准备好的说辞就这么忘了个一干二净。

“这是哪……”男生睡眼惺忪地问他，然后忽地站起，重又变得生动的面部表情好似吃了一惊————

“我靠！”

他对着他说。欧比旺下意识地往后又退一步，以为男生会夺门而出，这样自己也就用不着仰头陷入面对营养过剩的年轻人才会遭遇的不必要劣势里。

结果两人一起下了车。

除了那句粗话，男生的反应出人意料的平静。他挠挠头接过帽子，欧比旺本想多问一句末班车没了打算怎么办？动动嘴皮却又把话咽回了肚里。关他什么事，他裹紧围巾想，这么冷的天他只想早点回家。可是当他出了闸口走过三条路发现不算陌生的陌生人仍尾随着自己以后，他不得不停住脚步。

“你跟着我做什么？”欧比旺转过身困惑地皱起眉头，呼出的热气涂了镜片一团白雾。

“我不知道去哪……”男生被他发现仿佛吓了一跳，嗓音支支吾吾。

“不是回家吗？打个车回去。”

“可我身上没钱，就一张交通卡。”

“那就打个电话叫人来接。”

“没电了。” 

男生耷拉下脑袋耸了耸肩，顺带还把手机从裤兜里掏出来生怕他不相信一般亮给他。欧比旺的两条眉毛不免皱得更紧，差点扭到一起。

“用我的。”于是他说，一秒也不愿在冷风里多待，自认倒霉翻开提包正要去拿手机。

“我不记得号码——”

男生接下去的话却让他又一次愣住了。欧比旺抬起头，就算再迟钝脸颊也慢慢浮起一层红晕，更来不及掩饰自己又惊又醒悟的表情。

“我能去你家借宿吗？就一晚……”这时男生终于露出尾巴，单肩挎上背包迈开步子试探性地朝他靠近，一点点的，近到让他仰起脖子两脚却仿佛生了根，再也没能躲掉这种对于陌生人来说过于亲密的距离，“我不是什么坏人，”接着他又补充说，好像这点很重要似的，“我保证。”

 

 

当欧比旺转动钥匙刚拧开门锁的时候，半个身子顿时被摸上后腰的两只手推了进去。

门口的矮柜一瞬间硌得他肚子疼，可也幸亏如此才没让他直接跌进黑暗里。

然后他被扳过侧脸仰起脖子，一直仰着，仰到发疼发酸，镜框险些顺着鼻梁滑下，嘴里尝到的尽是毛毛躁躁的热情、野性、和只属于青春运动的汗水气。

他甚至觉得牙根也疼，在黑暗中的另一人撞过来的刹那，他们的嘴唇狠狠碰到一起。薄薄的一层肉皮很快就被撕破了小口，迫使他无意识的因为疼痛将那条急不可耐的舌头放进嘴里。

欧比旺渐渐喘不过气。他的手指在那件棒球夹克上因为缺氧抓得更紧。

“停下——先去洗澡。”

于是他用力推开吻着他的人，偏过了头垂下眼皮不住喘气。

面前的人仍看着他，他清楚地感觉到。不比他轻松的呼吸声从前额洒落，渐渐难分难解的和他融合在一起，似乎随时都会把他拉扯进又一个不容挣脱的漩涡。

但是那孩子没有，他同意了。只不过在乖乖照做以前搂着他的腰将嘴唇贴到他的耳旁轻声问。 

“要不要一起？”

那就像个撒娇。

欧比旺随即咬紧唇忍下了一声呻吟。他没有勇气拒绝，也没有勇气同意。被牵起手走向浴室时才想到面前的高中生大约是很受欢迎的类型，这种事做起来也这样熟练从容，就算不是什么坏人，也绝不是什么好人——

然后那个不良少年就在把他拖进浴缸掰开大腿顶进去的时候用舌尖撬开他的牙齿。

“叫我的名字，”他喘着粗气告诉他，“安纳金。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天欧比旺从床上坐起的时候床单另一侧徒留凌乱，屋子里就只剩下他一人。

其实他醒得很早，男生离开时尽量轻手轻脚，除了衣物的窸窣没有弄出半点声响，但还是不可避免地将一向浅眠的他从梦中唤醒。

才七点钟，他迷迷糊糊瞥了眼闹钟又把眼皮阖上，打算再睡一会儿，背后这时却忽然一沉，贴上来一个暖烘烘的身躯。欧比旺一时不知该作何反应，更不敢睁开眼睛，下一秒亲吻轻飘飘略过耳鬓的刹那，他只希望听见心脏突然加速跳动的人只有他自己。

就这样他睡意全无，索性便在男生关门离去以后睁开眼。

他瞧见天花板有一道米色的微光，是穿透昨夜没来及拉拢的窗帘悄悄溜进。随手解开的浴巾和空纸盒丢在地板四处散落。甚至就连空气里，也闻得到那抹残留的不属于他的气息。

于是他起身换上床头的衣物关掉闹钟，戴好眼镜下床推开窗户，弯腰捡起地上的杂物分别丢进脏衣篓和垃圾桶。进了浴室一抬头，又与镜子前多出来的白色牙刷和遍布颈项的青红痕迹不期而遇。

欧比旺凝视片刻，不自觉伸出指尖轻轻抚过，却想不通这些痕迹究竟有何意义。或许年轻人都是这般令人苦恼，即使面对一夜情对象也毫不吝惜恋人般的亲密。

 

下午四点，在熬完一整天的课以后，他总算得以拖着疲惫的身体慢悠悠地晃进车站。

这条通勤的道路总是格外漫长，恰巧是从起点到终点的距离。欧比旺却是有意这么选择，这样便能从上了车就寻个不被打扰的角落翻阅图书馆里那些怎么也借不完的书籍。

可今天的他心不在焉。列车不知疲倦地往前行驶，摊在他膝盖上的页码却许久未变，镜片后的眼神也只是徘徊在首行的几个字母，再慢慢涣散成模糊不清的重影。后来直到抵达某个站台他才像是突然惊醒，眼皮一颤差点就要把头抬起，又赶忙在最后一刻克制住自己。

他继续盯紧手里的书，视线停留纸面，不安分的余光却禁不住从挤入车厢的人影到捏至泛白的指尖来回游移——他的手指甲似乎又长到了该修剪的长度，欧比旺忽然发觉，这样的话自己昨晚或许也在他身上留下了些许痕迹。

不——

摇摇头，赶忙抛开这种不该有的想法，过了片刻也依然没有听到预想中的讲话声响起，欧比旺便逐渐放松了手中的力气。这时再回头望向窗外自然为时已晚，他也想不通心头翻涌的那股不知名情绪究竟该称作轻松还是失落。

 

往后的十数天亦是如此。仿佛那一晚只是再纯粹不过的意外，欧比旺在这趟列车上再也没见过那个男孩——安纳金，现在他知道了他的名字，却也只有一个名字而已。两个人本就是萍水相逢的关系，欧比旺一次又一次提醒自己。

于是当车门再度开启，某个身穿校服的身影出其不意晃进来的时候，已经习惯了仰着脑袋四处搜寻的欧比旺根本没能把惊讶的目光收回去。一眨眼的功夫，挎着书包的男生便走到了他跟前，独自一人，少了莺莺燕燕的陪伴，瞥他一眼就眺向窗外的下颌线条极为冷峻。

那总算让欧比旺回过神合上了微微张开的双唇，低下头，认真思考起把整张脸都埋进书里的方案是否可行。

二十分钟后又过了好几个站，站在面前的人非但没有下车，反而在他身旁好巧不巧空出来的位置安然落坐。这下欧比旺终于忍不住了。他侧过头，开口时尽量平稳语气。

“到了，你怎么还不下车？”

“咦，你怎么知道我该在这儿下车？”

用一个问题回答另外一个问题，对方看向他的眼神好像充满了惊奇。欧比旺便又不说话了，而且恨不得把自己的舌头吞下去。

他更不知道自己后来是怎么挨到终点站的，在男孩堂堂正正地跟着他下车，甩都甩不掉的一路跟到家门口之后。头一次，欧比旺觉得把房子租在这个又远又安静的地方完全是个错误的决定。

“你到底想干什么！”

他突然转身忍无可忍地大吼道，差点跟不知何时靠得太近的人撞到一起。

男生连忙后退几步，神情却莫名扭捏起来，摸了摸鼻子好似忽然有点难为情。

“发那么大脾气干嘛……那个，我只是想问问你，能不能帮我补习？”

 

 

晚上七点，吃干净的泡面被挪到一边。

欧比旺瞪着一本接一本的练习题从书包里掏出来摆上桌面，桌子旁盘腿而坐的男生满怀期待地看着他，明显是有备而来，甚至就连科目也是他的拿手戏。

欧比旺的脸色不由变得一阵白一阵青。

“你从哪知道我擅长这个……”

“从那本书咯，”男生似乎丝毫没察觉到他的不安，挑挑眉若无其事地朝地上的公文包看过去，“你总是带在身上，能看懂那个数学一定很厉害对不对？”

那顿时让欧比旺舒了口气，忐忑悬着的心总算轻轻落地。

“求你帮帮我吧！”男生继续双手合十恳求道，用一种可怜巴巴的语气，“等过完冬天我就要面临考大学，完蛋了！以我现在的水平可是哪也考不上！”

欧比旺盯着他迟疑了很久。

“好吧，”最终他犹犹豫豫地答允，“我可以帮你补习，不过只有今晚，”说着他轻推眼镜抓紧时间拿过册子翻开浏览，却又仿佛忽然想到什么动作一停，“只是补习。”

 

没有错——

只是补习，自己正是这么说的，欢呼雀跃的人也满口答应，所以他为什么又会落入这步田地？

欧比旺再次试图挣挣手腕，依然纹丝不动，这个年纪的少年人大概浑身都充沛着牛一样的蛮力。

于是他只能挺起腰，身不由主地将被抚慰的地方进一步送往掌心前后抽送，嘴巴完全张开在一条软舌的侵犯下不顺畅地喘着气。欧比旺感觉自己浑身难受，他的双脚近乎麻木，始终被一双膝盖朝外顶开无法合拢，肩胛骨被墙面硌得生疼也没心思顾及。从一开始，他就不该愚蠢地坐进角落以至于让人轻易捉住。

“老师，”那小子胆敢擅自这么叫他，“这些题我全部做对了，能不能给点奖励？”

正犯困的欧比旺莫名其妙地把脑袋从卷子上抬起。开什么玩笑，他一分补习费不收，还被人讨要奖励？这么想着心头火起左手就突然被人拉住放上了胸口。

“不如老师跟我交往，天天帮我补习？” 

男生微笑着说，欧比旺逐渐睁大了眼睛。

“你神经病！”

他咒骂一声这时慌张想起扯回手臂，结果适得其反，连另一只手也被看准时机牢牢抓住一起推上头顶。

“唔……”欧比旺简直痛地闷哼。

“半个月前你带我回家时看的就是那本书，今天还是，”男生半直起身改换单手将他卡住，好空出余力伸手向下，几乎相贴的嘴角嚣张勾起，“老师，你看书也未免看得太慢了点，是不是见不到我这几天什么都看不进去？”

这番话让角落里的人瞬间涨红了脸，更因为下体的挟制震惊到忘了挣扎，嘴唇嗫嚅了半天却怎么也表达不出反驳的话语。

 

他只知道自己讨厌未成年人。

特别是长得好看脑筋灵活荷尔蒙过剩的男性未成年——

 

欧比旺轻轻喘息半闭着眼靠着墙壁浑身脱力，被松开钳制举到酸痛的手臂终于放下，却不想睁眼去瞧自己。作祟的魔爪已经从他裤子里拿开了，只不过更过分地让他颜面尽失地在衣料上留下了一滩湿濡的印记。

所以这算什么？他是不讲道德睡了一个高中生没错，难不成就要把自己的下半辈子全赔进去？

这时那个高中生却又一次打断了他的忧郁。

“老师，现在你的问题解决了，我又该怎么办呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

我该怎么办——

他总是那样问他，就好像这一切全部都是他的错。

欧比旺咽下嘴里的液体缓慢坐直身体，用手背轻轻擦去不小心沾到的痕迹，然后又在男生凑过来挑起下巴的时候不自觉地闭上眼睛。

这是第几次了？欧比旺掀动舌尖跟随着口腔里的指引，用满口的腥膻换取只属于少年人的干净清爽的气息，意识到这根本是个无法用数字计量的问题。

这一个月来他好像真的成了那孩子的补习老师。有时在周一，有时在周四，再加上周末两天，一个星期倒是有一半时间被迫跟个高中生拴在一起。

最开始欧比旺甚至还试过刻意错开几班车，以为这样便能摆脱两个人的偶遇。结果即便如此，却还是在往后的车站遇见了那个不知为何也凑巧晚归的人。后来欧比旺逐渐明白，那大约是因为上车后找不见他，索性就换乘下一趟，直到捉住他为止，只有这样才能解释为什么男孩的上车时间和地点都越来越没有规律可循。

对此欧比旺既感到无可奈何又不可理喻，他不敢去妄想这番举动背后的深意，只好投降地领着踢不开的牛皮糖回到家里，努力端出老师的架子仍想将两人的关系纠正回去。那自然也失败了。当一位老师在解题时总是被学生抚摸大腿，或是被趴在桌上的视线肆无忌惮地凝视，无论是谁都很难将单纯的师生情谊坚持下去。

于是他们在桌几旁的地板上做爱，在沙发上，总是来不及挪进卧室，男生便将他推倒拿过坐垫堆在他后腰，让他不至于那样难受，两条腿也因为下肢的悬空缠到他身上夹得极紧。

他更喜欢随手扯下校服的领带捆住年长者常年握笔的手，或者遮住眼睛。让他手臂高举过头顶，随着激烈的晃动不由自主地搂抱他的脖颈，失去视觉陷入黑暗的恐慌里。这时的欧比旺往往格外敏感，禁不起丝毫撩拨，掐一把乳尖说几句下流话都会让他哆哆嗦嗦地射进掌心，解开领带时那双羞愧的碧眼也尽是湿漉漉的水迹。

可这并不代表连日来的补习没有效果，那个叫做安纳金的男生相当聪明，欧比旺发觉。绝大多数时候他只需要把思路讲上一遍，不论多难的题听课时心猿意马的人都答得游刃有余。所以当欧比旺有次睡不着觉收拾两人折腾半宿的残局，无意中碰倒书包看到那张溜出来的试卷时，已经猜到了自己究竟掉进了怎样的圈套里——

这个裸睡在他床上大张着嘴流口水的家伙根本不是什么考不上学的差生，他是个天才，那不过是找了个借口好缠住自己。

 

这样到了天气逐渐温暖，该放春假各奔前程的时候，欧比旺还以为自己会被毕业以后没事可做的人变着法地黏得更紧。可是男生却突然消失了，甚至连考哪里都不提，仿佛人间蒸发，没有出现也再没丝毫音讯。

欧比旺不免有些发怔。他想自己大概是一时不习惯，不习惯一个人的生活突然闯入另一个人，也不习惯这个身影不辞而别，却留下许多存在过的痕迹。这时他终于想起两个人其实根本没有任何关系。除了补习，那句交往不过是戏言而已，自己从未答应。但这次当欧比旺想把浴室里那把多出来的牙刷再给丢弃的时候，已经提不起当初的勇气。

 

 

他们再次见面是在假期结束之后，新学期伊始，学校的例行聚会闹到半夜才肯放人的时候。

欧比旺下了同事的车挥挥手，一转身就瞧见蹲在院墙外的人影，一时间他还以为自己看花了眼，被灌了太多醉得不轻。

但是就算他喝得再多也很快就恢复了清醒，因为他几乎是被拖上了楼，在许久不见的人理直气壮地质问他去了哪，都见了些什么人，跟谁喝了酒搞成这副样子——头脑一热不温不火地脱口说出联谊会的时候，他脚底下踉跄的步子就再没派上用场，整个身子瞬间被人打横抱起撞开卧室丢了进去。

年轻的躯体随即压到了床上，在他头晕目眩觉得酒劲又有些反胃时吻住他，无畏他的满身酒气和抗拒，每当他把脸扭开就更锲而不舍地追上来，噬咬他的嘴唇，冰凉的手钻进他的衣服里，冰得他打个激灵。欧比旺这才意识到男生或许等了他很久，初春的午夜还是很冷，冻的人浑身像冰。他心里一软，身子就不再僵硬地板着，舌头也做出回应，不再是被动的一味承受，使强吻他的人不自觉放缓了力量，松开牙齿只是啄着红肿的唇瓣温柔吮吸。

后来那些吻又渐渐移到别的地方，移到他的侧颈，他的锁骨，他的肩膀，摘掉他的眼镜脱光了衣服拥抱着他低声赔了句对不起。欧比旺就再没能阻止伸到腿间只是为他草草开拓的手指，沾湿了点唾沫就急切地插进去，甚至连套子也没用上，毫无阻隔撑开了将近一个月没做过的身体。

欧比旺顿时就觉着眼眶一热流到了鬓角。还好灯没开，他咬紧嘴唇忍着不发出太多声音兴许还能遮掩过去。可是等过了一会儿，紧致的身体逐渐在熟练的技巧下找回快感，欧比旺就只能放开了矜持大声呻吟。他觉得胸口很热，几乎要喘不过气，酒精和激情的双重刺激烧得他双颊火红，只有紧紧抱住身上的人才能获取一丝被施舍的凉意。

然后他们又进到浴室，在男生射进他体内又说要帮他洗出精液的时候，那几根手指越发不安分地朝里钻去，终于掰开穴口把不知何时又勃起的性器趁机捅了进去。欧比旺顿时着急地回头看，侧脸紧贴上玻璃，想要数落一张口却被狠狠一撞只能不成调地喘息，指尖徒劳地划在玻璃上，本就看不清的视野渐渐全是水汽。

再后来他也不知道两个人又在浴室待了多久，只知道射不出来的性器被肚子里的阴茎顶的都涨出了酸意，好不容易挨到从后穴拔出的最后一刻更是两腿一软差点摔倒。这时率先缓过神的人心满意足地搂着他挪到马桶前坏笑着说要继续帮他提供生理帮助，终于被他一掌拍开恼羞成怒地轰了出去。

 

第二天欧比旺理所当然地病倒了，上了年纪的人比不了十七八岁的少年，稍稍纵欲就浑身酸痛的要命，更别提他喝了那么多酒，直搞到天色渐明才有机会沉入梦乡。

但这绝不是让他感到最可怕的事。最可怕的是一觉醒来发现已经错过了工作时间，闹钟没响，刚打完电话觉察到将他吵醒的人一脸歉意地看着他，对他说不用担心，自己已经帮他请好了假，学校回话让他好好休息。

欧比旺躺在床上发了好一会儿的愣才意识到这句话的重点在哪，以及穿在那人身上看上去有些眼熟的正式西服，他隐约觉得自己似乎总在开学仪式上见到有新生穿这套衣服。

然后没等他思索出答案，拎起挎包的人就朝他走近，弯下腰在他脸颊亲昵一碰。

“对不起，今天我可不能在家陪你，学校还等着我作为新生代表上台演讲。”

男生低声说，这时欧比旺终于看到了那枚别在胸前的闪闪发亮的名牌——安纳金天行者——还有旁边熟悉到不能更熟悉的，跟自己办公桌上那件一模一样的棕色校徽。

“老师，”卸去伪装的安纳金咧开嘴角笑得不怀好意，“今后还请多多指教，看来咱们俩的师生关系要想结束，可没那么容易。”


End file.
